Hurt And Love
by x.Yukiena.x
Summary: Kagami Taiga était tranquille suite à son dernier match contre Rakuzan quand il reçu un appel important de Kuroko lui demandant d'aider un de ces anciens compagnon de basket. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Désolé je suis nulle en résumé
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Bon j'avais un autre compte avant, mais je n'arrive plus à me reconnecter...

Enfin bref...

Je ne suis pas une experte en écriture, mais j'espère que vous serez apprécier tout de même mon histoire.

Kagami x Kise

Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Il y avait quelque temps que nous avions battu Rakuzan et c'était maintenant nos vacances. Le temps avait vite passé et je m'ennuyai seul chez moi. Depuis notre victoire je n'avais pas revu mes anciens adversaires. Il n'y avait que Kuroko qui me demanda d'aller jouer au basket. Sur le sofa trouvant la journée interminable, j'allais faire un tour dehors. Soudainement, mon téléphone sonna. Je fus étonnamment surpris d'y voir le nom de Kuroko. Un peu inquiet de son appelle, je répondis.

\- Kagami-Kun?

\- Oui... Pourquoi m'app...

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai reçu un message alarmant de Kise-kun.

\- d'accord, mais pourquoi moi?

\- Tu es le plus proche de chez lui et personne d'autre n'a répondu autre que toi. S'il te plait Kagami-Kun va l'aider. J'ignore quel est le problème exact... Je compte sur toi Kagami-Kun je viendrais d'ici 2 jours voir comment vous allez, je t'écris son adresse.

\- Oye! Kuroko! Fait chier... j'espère que ce n'est pas une blague... Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Je me rendis à l'adresse que Kuroko m'avait envoyée. Je pris une grande respiration avant de cogner à la porte. Je détestais déranger aussi tard, mais ça semblait urgent. Une jolie dame m'ouvrit la porte un peu craintive.

\- Bonsoir madame... Hum, je suis un ami à Kise et...

\- S'il te plait aide mon fil! Me coupait-elle. Mon Mari va revenir d'une minute à l'autre... Il est dans sa chambre au deuxième étage.

Je commençais à paniquer un peu. Pourquoi sa mère était si inquiète à propos de son mari et Kise. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver? Je montais l'escalier deux par deux et ouvrit la première porte à ma portée. Kise était assis sur le bord de son lit la joue bleue ainsi qu'une importante blessure au bras. Quand il me vit apparaitre, il sembla soulagé.

\- Kagamicchi!?

\- J'ai reçu un appel assez inquiétant et je suis venu voir.

Kise voulut se lever, mais ses jambes tremblaient sous l'émotion. De mon côté j'essayais de garder mon sang-froid, mais c'était difficile. Mon coeur me faisait mal, j'avais mal pour lui moi que d'ordinaire ai un mental d'acier et un coeur difficilement renversable. Je m'approchais de lui quand j'entendis un vacarme au premier étage. Kise arrêta de respirer et paniqua.

\- Où est mon fils bon à rien!? Ce petit morveux qui ternit notre image! Ou est-il que je le remettre à sa place!

\- Chérie calme toi... Tu as trop bu aller allons dormir. Essayait de convaincre la mère de Kise.

\- Toi ferme là!

J'entendis des bruits dans les marches d'escalier et un homme apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'ailleurs il me semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Je sentis Kise s'agripper à mon chandail dans mon dos.

\- Tiens tiens, de la visite ce n'est pas commun. Permet moi de m'excuser j'ai quelque mots à dire à mon fils.

Je sentis la colère m'envahir et décida de ne pas bouger.

\- Désolé, mais Kise devait venir avec moi ce soir. Disais-je essayant de rester calme.

\- Ne me dit pas...

L'ignorant j'attrapa le bras de Kise et passa à côté de l'homme. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas tous ces moyens je me dépêchais à descendre et attendis que Kise mette ses chaussures. Sa mère vint nous voir embrassant son fils les larmes aux yeux et me remerciant avant de nous laisser partir. Encore sur les nerfs je tenais toujours le poignet de Kise et l'emmenais chez moi. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien avec lui pour rester chez moi. Je soupirais me sentant idiot et me demandant pourquoi avais-je été embarqué là-dedans. Je voulais aider Kise, mais je ne pensais pas la situation aussi grave.

\- Kagamicchi... Tu me fais mal. Se plaignait-il derrière moi.

Rapidement je relâchais son bras grandement meurtri.

\- Désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Souriait-il faiblement.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin et le fis entrer chez moi. Il était déjà tard et nous étions tous les deux épuisés. Je lui montrai la chambre d'ami et me préparais à aller dans la mienne quand il me retint par le bras.

\- Tu veux quelque chose? demandais-je incertain.

\- Ah... Non c'est bon.

Puis, il partit dans la chambre d'ami fermant la porte derrière lui. J'haussai des épaules et allai dormir moi aussi.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par le soleil. Je marmonnais quelques mots de mécontentements et me levais. Sortant pour me rendre à la cuisine je remarquais que Kise n'était toujours pas debout. Simplement, pour avoir l'esprit tranquille je jetais un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre. Il dormait toujours, mais son sommeil semblait agité. J'entrepris d'aller le réveiller doucement. Je posais une main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu.

\- Kise, réveille-toi. Disais-je à voix basse.

Il se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était assis tellement rapidement, que je fus moi-même surpris.

\- Kagamicchi... Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé, est-ce que tout va bien?

Je me demandais pourquoi je posais cette question ridicule. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il attrapa ma main retenant ses larmes.

\- S'il te plait Kagamicchi... Ne le dis à personne...

\- Kuroko n'est-il pas au courant?

\- Non... pas en détail. Promets-le-moi!

Il me regardait le regard désespéré. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. D'ailleurs il avait le teint pâle et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Je soupirais tristement.

\- Je te le promets. Disais-je finalement.

\- Merci...

Le silence fut rompu par le bruit d'un estomac affamé. Je regardais Kise un peu surpris avant de rire. Quant à lui il rougit et détourna le regard. Vraiment il était craquant.

\- Viens, je vais nous faire de quoi manger. Disais-je le tirant pour le mettre sur pied.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et regardait ce que je faisais. Puis, pour une raison que j'ignore, il éclata de rire.

\- Kagamicchi... Pffff... C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux.

Je le regardais sans trop comprendre, mais au moins il souriait c'était l'important. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, je ne pensais pas être autant touché par Kise. Il était un très bon adversaire certes, mais il avait quelque chose dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Contrairement à plusieurs qui n'aimaient pas le caractère enfantin à Kise de mon côté je n'en étais pas dérangé. Le repas prêt je mangeai avec appétit tandis que Kise mangeait doucement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et il n'était pas capable de terminer l'assiette.

\- T'es pas obligé de tout terminer. Disais-je gentiment.

\- Désolé Kagamicchi... C'est très bon, mais j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à manger...

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Souriais-je.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé. je repensais à comment aider Kise. J'aimerais tant savoir pourquoi son père est si méchant avec lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, je suis même sûr que ce n'est pas dans le genre à Kise de faire des bêtises. De plus, la blessure à son bras m'inquiète, il semble éviter de l'utiliser et aussitôt qu'il essayait il grimaçait de douleur. J'espérais que cette blessure ne lui empêcherait pas de jouer au basket. Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand le téléphone de Kise sonna, il alla répondre plus loin. De mon côté j'ouvris la télévision et regardais les films quand il revint nerveux.

\- Un problème? Demandais-je curieux de le voir dans cet état.

\- ma mère veux que je lui rendre visite... Mais j'ai un peu peur d'y retourner.

\- Si tu veux, j'peux y aller avec toi.

Il me regarda surpris.

\- Vraiment?

\- Je ne le propose pas pour rien.

\- Kagamicchi! T'es le meilleur! Souriait-il.

Comme prévu, nous allâmes chez Kise qui fut accueillie chaleureusement par sa mère. Elle nous fit entrer et nous donna des boissons. Elle était inquiète des blessures de son fils et lui demanda comment il allait.

\- Kagami-kun. Commença sa mère. Est-ce que tu peux garder mon fils encore quelques jours? Je sais qu'il se comporte parfois comme un enfant, mais j'ai besoin de le savoir entre de bonne main.

\- Euh...

\- S'il te plait. M'implorait-elle.

Je regardais Kise du coin de l'œil qui était tendu. Il avait peur que je refuse et devoir rester ici. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Il pourra rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. Disais-je sérieusement à sa mère.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser. Pendant ce temps Kise alla chercher ses choses dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère m'expliqua la situation.

\- Merci d'aider mon fils. Depuis qu'il est devenu mannequin, son père a complètement changé. D'après lui ce n'est pas un métier digne. Au commencement il ne faisait que faire quelques remarques puis un jour il a commencé à le frapper. Depuis que Kise nous révéler un lourd secret c'est de pire en pire. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour lui de ne pas en parler, mais peut-être qu'avec toi il parlera. De plus, je ne peux plus supporter de le voir souffrir... Je veux revoir son sourire. Terminait-elle tristement.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je vous le promets.

\- D'ailleurs, mon fils m'a parlé de toi quelques fois. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire de taille.

Kise lui avait parlé de moi? Je devais avouer être surpris. J'allais lui demander exactement qu'avait-il dit sur moi, mais au même moment Kise arriva avec un énorme sac. Il souriait, mais c'était forcé. J'avais vraiment de la peine en le voyant. Il semblait tellement fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine. Puis, tout d'un coup la porte de la maison ouvrit et son père apparu devant nous. Par pur reflex je m'approchais de Kise ne m'éloignant pas d'un seul centimètre. Le regard noir, son père le dévisagea et Kise recula d'un pas.

\- Je ne croyais pas te revoir, je pensais en avoir terminé avec toi! Dès que je te vois, j'en ai la nausée. J'aurais aimé bien mieux avoir un fils normal! Tu me dégoutes! Ne remets pas les pieds ici et si tu pouvais juste disparaître ça serait parfait!

Sa mère était au bord des larmes et Kise n'en menait pas plus large. De mon côté je me retenais de ne pas frapper cet homme. Comment pouvait-il dire ces choses!? Il se prépara à attraper Kise et le frapper, mais je lui en empêchant attrapant sa main. Il ne dit pas un seul mot et nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes. Puis, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître il recula.

\- Dégagez de ma vue! Kise que je ne te revois pas, je ne te laisserai aucune chance la prochaine fois.

Il monta au deuxième étage nous laissant tous sous le choc. Quand je me retournai pour regarder Kise il tremblait terrorisé et était à bout de force. Il laissa tomber son sac et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Je m'approchais de lui ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Kise...

Il attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison en courant. Je regardais sa mère surpris et elle me fit signe d'y aller. Je lui dis au revoir et je partis à la poursuite de Kise. Je courus quelques minutes avant de le retrouver un peu plus loin devant un parc accroupi. Je posais une main sur son épaule.

\- Aller viens, rentrons. Disais-je en lui attrapant la main le tirant debout.

\- Kagamicchi...

Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon chandail le froissant entre ses doigts. Il tremblait encore et semblait épuisé. Doucement, je le serrais contre moi blesser de le voir ainsi.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te laisser aller. C'est terminé, il ne te fera plus rien.

Comme prévu, il laissa aller son trop-plein d'émotion. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Il était en détresse et avait rapidement besoin d'aide. Je caressais d'une main son dos essayant de le réconforter. C'était difficile pour moi de le voir ainsi, je n'imagine même pas comment sa mère doit se sentir. Nous restâmes ainsi quelque temps jusqu'à ce que Kise se soit calmé. Ensuite, nous en profiterons un peu pour nous changer les idées.

\- Allons-y, ensuite nous irons diner au restaurant.

Au moment que nous allons nous séparer, il me tira encore contre lui.

\- Non!

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Mon visage...

\- Ton visage?

\- Je dois être affreux... Je veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça.

\- Tu t'en fais pour rien. Disais-je en l'obligeant à me regarder.

Il avait les joues rosies par les larmes et les yeux un peu gonflés. Je passais mes pouces sur ses joues enleva ses larmes et je lui souris pour l'encourager un peu.

\- Tu n'es pas affreux. Le rassurais-je. Aller allons y.

Il acquiesça et rapidement, nous retournâmes chez moi. Il alla mettre ces choses dans la chambre d'ami quand Kuroko m'appela.

\- Kagami-kun, est-ce que tout va bien.

\- Oui.

\- Kise est avec toi?

\- Oui, on se préparait pour aller manger un morceau.

\- Vraiment? Aomine et moi allons justement vous proposer de venir manger avec nous. Voulez-vous venir?

\- C'est qui? Me demanda Kise qui essayait d'écouter.

\- Kuroko, il veut savoir si nous voulons manger avec lui et Aomine.

\- Oui! je veux bien.

\- Tu l'as entendu Kuroko? Alors où allons-nous?

\- À l'endroit habituel. À tout t'as l'heure.

Puis, il me raccrocha au nez. Il avait toujours l'habitude de me raccrocher aux nez.

\- Un problème Kagamicchi?

\- Ah... non, allez mettons nous en route.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard au restaurant. Nous primes une place attendant les deux autres. Puis, Kuroko apparut de nulle part tandis qu'Aomine s'approchait en bâillant. Kise fit assoir Kuroko à ses côtés tandis que je partageais mon banc avec Aomine. Kise se comportait maintenant plus normalement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La serveuse vint entre temps prendre nos commandes, puis Kise et Kuroko partirent aux toilettes.

\- Kise ne va vraiment pas... Lâchait subitement Aomine.

\- De quoi?

\- T'es con ou quoi, son bleu sur sa joue et son bras... C'est évident que quelques choses clochent.

\- Woah très bon détective.

\- Tu me cherches ou quoi!?

\- Ahomine...

\- Bakagami...

Entretemps Kise et Kuroko revirent et s'installèrent à table.

\- Ça va bien Kagamicchi, Aominecchi? Demandait Kise inquiet.

\- Ouais. Disons-nous en même temps.

Il nous regarda incertain puis la serveuse arriva avec nos repas. Nous parlâmes d'un peu de tout et de chose sans aucune importance, mais au moins cela nous changeait les idées. Un peu plus tard nous nous séparâmes reprenant nos chemins respectifs et je me retrouvais seul avec Kise.

\- Kagamicchi, tu es un peu étrange depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tout va bien, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Non tu n'as rien fait. C'est Aomine...

\- Hum... Tu sais Kagamicchi, si tu te fâches trop souvent tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs.

\- Je...!?

Il ria de bon cœur avant de manquer de trébucher. À mon tour je me retins de rire, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. J'essuyais mes larmes de joies avant de reprendre mon souffle.

\- Bakagamicchi! Ce n'est pas drôle. Disait-il faisant mine d'être fâché.

Baka quoi? C'est quoi ce surnom? Encore une fois je me retins de justesse pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était hilarant. Disais-je.

Je vins pour mettre ma main sur sa tête quand il ferma les yeux ayant peur de recevoir un coup. Doucement, je posais ma main sur sa tête ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda mal à l'aise.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas te frapper.

\- Désolé c'était qu'un réflexe... Je te fais confiance Kagamicchi. Seulement je dois avouer avoir encore peur du contact humain...

Je souris avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour qu'il soit en bataille.

\- Kagamicchi! Ce plaignait-il essayant de les remettre en place. Je suis tout décoiffé.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle de bain essayant de se coiffer correctement. Je le regardais riant légèrement.

\- Ah je viens de me rappeler que je dois aller acheter quelques trucs est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?

\- Ah... non pas vraiment... Oh et fais attention quand tu traverses le chemin...

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant!

\- Oui, si tu le dis.

Il grogna un peu avant de partir souriant.

* * *

Alors vous aimez? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'inquiétais, il était tard et Kise n'était toujours pas revenu. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Il était parti depuis près de 3 heures. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un enfant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je soupirais fortement, puis je me mis à m'imaginer le pire.

\- Eh merde...

Je commençais à m'habiller pour sortir quand je reçus un téléphone. Quand je répondis, mon sang se glaça. C'était la mère de Kise qui venait de m'annoncer qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il semblerait qu'il ait été poignardé. L'agresseur avait été arrêté, mais le pire est qu'il ait été engagé par quelqu'un. Sans attendre, je raccrochai et me dépêchai à me rendre à l'hôpital. Je mis rendit au pas de course. Essoufflé, je demandais à une infirmière au était mon ami Kise.

\- Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir ou es mon ami, Kise Ryota. Demandais-je inquiet.

\- Suivez-moi. Il a été très chanceux, il n'a eu besoin que de quelques points de suture rien de très méchant. Aussi on a dû le soigner pour une foulure sévère au poignet gauche ainsi que quelques ecchymoses sur le haut de corps. Il aura besoin d'un peu de repos pour s'en remettre. Elle s'arrêtait devant une chambre. Voilà nous y voici. S'il y a quelque chose, appelez-moi.

\- Merci.

Sans attendre, je rentrais pour y voir Kise assis pendant que le médecin examinait si les points de suture étaient corrects. Il sursauta en me voyant et j'attendis que le médecin nous laisse seuls. Kise se leva et sans attendre j'allai le prendre dans mes bras. Bon sang que j'avais eu peur.

\- Kagamicchi, tu m'étouffes.

\- Désolé. Dis-je le relâchant.

Je regardai le pansement à son ventre passant doucement un doigt dessus.

\- Je n'ai rien de grave. Disait-il.

\- Vraiment je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pour rien... Kagamicchi?

Je sursautais quand il passa ses doigts sur ma joue avant de remarquer que j'avais laissé quelques larmes s'échapper. Je reculais avant d'aller m'assoir sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis plus tôt. Puis, je sentis une main sur ma tête jouant avec mes cheveux.

\- Wouah! Ils sont vraiment doux tes cheveux! S'exclamait Kise continuant de les toucher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en baissant la tête embarrassée. Il allait me faire mourir. Je pris sur moi-même et relevais la tête pour retrouver le visage de Kise très près du mien. Aucun de nos deux n'osait bouger. Nous nous regardâmes quand le médecin revint. Rapidement, nous nous séparâmes et fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je viens pour te donner ton congé. Disait le médecin. N'en fais pas trop pendant quelques jours. Sur ce je vous souhaite une belle soirée.

Nous saluâmes le médecin et Kise remit son chandail. Puis, nous sortîmes de l'hôpital. Je soupirais tout de même soulagé. J'avais cru au pire.

\- Ça va Kagamicchi? Demandait Kise.

\- Oui je vais bien.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi. J'ai été surpris quand je t'ai vu arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Kise arrêta de marcher le regard perdu. J'aurais peut-être dû me la fermer. J'allai passer un bras autour de son cou le faisant avancer.

\- Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. Disais-je finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... C'est seulement que tout a été si rapide. Je me rappelle seulement que je marchais tranquillement quand soudain j'ai eu mal au ventre, ensuite des gens ont crié, et un homme a été mis par terre. Je n'ai même pas vu son visage...

\- C'est ptêtre mieux comme ça non?

\- Probablement...

Nous retournâmes chez moi et cette fois nous y restâmes. J'ouvris la télévision quand je tombais sur la photo de Kise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il passait à la télé. Je regardai Kise du coin de l'œil qui se retenait pour ne pas éclater de joie. Il faisait une promotion d'une ligne de vêtement et c'était Kise leur mannequin. Je regardai de nouveau Kise et souris voyant son regard briller.

\- Tu dois être content de pouvoir passer à la télé.

\- Oui! Seulement, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer.

Je le regardais surpris.

\- Et pourquoi!?

\- Mon père déteste ça et dès que je vais retourner chez moi... Je...

Il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper et se dépêcha de les essuyer.

\- Tu aimes ça non? Commençais-je. Alors, n'arrête pas. Je t'aiderais s'il le faut, mais n'arrête pas.

\- Tu ferais ça Kagamicchi!? Disait-il essuyant ses dernières larmes.

\- Ouais, tu pourras rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Merci! Disait-il me sautant littéralement au cou. Tu es vraiment une bonne personne Kagamicchi!

Puis, il me relâcha grimaçant un peu.

\- J'avais oublié ma blessure...

\- Premièrement, commence par te soigner et te reposer. D'ailleurs faudrait bien manger à l'heure qui est. Tu aimerais quelques choses de particulier?

\- Hum... La spécialité de Kagamicchi!

Je me retins de rire.

\- Va pour ça alors. Disais-je riant doucement.

Pendant que je préparais ma spécialité le Curry, Kise alla sous la douche. Pendant que je terminais, Kise arriva torse nu la serviette autour de son cou. Puis, nous nous mîmes à table.

\- Sérieusement, c'est vraiment bon! Comment fais-tu Kagamicchi!?

\- J'ai souvent vécu seul à cause de mes parents alors, j'ai dû apprendre à faire à manger.

\- Tu es vraiment spécial Kagamicchi.

\- Vraiment? Demandais-je sceptique.

\- Tu débarques de nulle part et tu réussis à battre la génération des miracles et c'est sans compter ton dernier match contre Akashicchi. En plus, tes un maitre en cuisine. Terminait-il riant.

\- Un maître en cuisine... Tu y vas un peu fort.

\- N'empêche j'ai vraiment aimé jouer contre toi. Disait-il souriant.

Un peu surpris je le regardai mal à l'aise avant de prendre la parole.

\- On se fera un One-One quand tu iras mieux. Disais-je un sourire en coin. Le basket me manque un peu.

\- Vraiment!?

\- Quand tu auras guéri, oui.

Il souriait à son habitude. Nous terminâmes de manger et suite à la demande de Kise nous allâmes écouter un film. Je laissais Kise regarder les chaines quand il tomba sur un film d'horreur. J'étais convaincu qu'il allait le passer, mais à mon grand étonnement il l'écouta. Un côté que je ne connaissais pas de Kise. J'écoutais le film avec lui et je m'étonnais d'aimer. Normalement ces films sont ennuyeux et il se passait toujours la même chose, mais celui-ci était pas mal. Approchant de la fin du film, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Quand je tournais la tête, c'était Kise qui était endormi.

\- Kise, réveille-toi. Va dormir dans un lit. Disais-je le secouant un peu.

\- Kagamicchi... Je me suis endormi? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas bien dormis ces temps si. Disait-il frottant ses yeux comme un enfant.

\- C'est bon aller vas dormir.

\- Je vais changer mon pansement d'abord. Disait-il ce levant en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- Tu veux de l'aide?

\- ...Ouais... Je n'aime pas beaucoup la vue du sang...

Je me levai et nous allâmes dans la salle de bain. Je pris un nouveau pansement et je commençai à décoller l'autre. La blessure semblait belle et n'avait pratiquement pas saigné. Je nettoyai rapidement la plaie avant de remettre son nouveau pansement. D'après le médecin, comme la blessure n'était pas profonde, après demain il pouvait recommencer ses activités normales.

\- J'ai terminé. Disais-je en me relevant.

\- Merci Kagamicchi!

Puis, il alla dormir. De mon côté je me nettoyais avant faire de même.

Quelques jours c'était passé depuis l'incident et nous avions prévu d'aller à la plage. Nous étions accompagnés d'Aomine et Kuroko. Arrivé à la plage Kise courait déjà dans tous les sens comme un enfant. Enfin, comme Kise l'aurait fait et était déjà en maillot. Ayant pris soin d'avoir mis nos maillots de bain avant de venir, j'enlevai mes vêtements avant de m'assoir dans le sable chaud de la plage. Aomine vint me rejoindre silencieux.

\- Alors, c'est toujours la forme? Demandait-il.

\- Ouais on peut dire...

\- Oh Bakagami devient mou avec le temps!

\- Ahomine! Je vais te montrer dans un One-One, tu vas mordre la poussière!

Nous nous défiâmes du regard quand Kise arriva. Il se posa devant moi avant de me tirer par le bras.

\- Kagamicchi, viens profiter un peu de l'eau! Il fait chaud ça va nous faire du bien.

\- Demande à Kuroko...

\- Il a disparu comme d'habitude! Ah... à moins que tu as peur de l'eau.

\- n'importe quoi!

J'entendis Aomine rire pendant que je me levai et attrapai Kise le soulevant sur mon épaule.

\- YA! Kagamicchi, non! Je t'en prie lâche-moi! Je suis désolé!

\- Pardon je n'entends pas bien.

\- Bakagamicchi! Criait-il quand je le lançai à l'eau.

Je me dépêchai à sortir de l'eau, car de un elle était glacer et de deux Kise ne semblait pas très content. Je retournai vers Aomine quand Kise couru vers moi.

\- Oye! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire!? Demandais-je.

Au moment que j'essayai de m'échapper, Aomine me fit un croche-pied et je tombai sur le dos dans le sable. Rapidement Kise me sauta dessus encore complètement mouillé.

\- Kise! Lâche-moi t'es froid! Me lamentais-je.

Après quelques minutes à me battre avec Kise, nous arrêtâmes fatigués. Quand Kuroko réapparu enfin, nous allâmes chercher des glaces pour nous rafraichir un peu. J'avais opté pour Choco-Menthe, Kise Vanille-Fraise, Aomine Chocolat et Kuroko à la vanille. Nous retournâmes nous assoir dans le sable chaud de la plage.

\- C'est bon Kagamicchi?

\- Ah ouais, pourquoi?

\- Seulement pour savoir, je n'osai pas prendre cette saveur avant.

\- Tu veux gouter?

\- Oui!

Je lui tendis ma glace et il prit une bouchée. Il mangea pensif avant de me regarder surpris.

\- Wouah! C'est meilleur que je pensais. Disait-il souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et continuai de manger ma glace qui commençait à fondre. Nous restâmes encore un peu et pour faire changement, nous jouâmes au volley-ball de plage. Suite à plusieurs heures passées à la plage nous retournâmes chez nous.

Arrivé, je fus le premier à me doucher. Je m'habillai quand je remarquais les produits à Kise sur le comptoir. Depuis que j'avais décidé qu'il allait rester ici, il avait de ces choses un peu partout dans la maison. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi autant de produit et il m'avait simplement dit qu'il devait prendre soin de lui. Je terminais de m'habiller et sortis voyant Kise qui semblait très malheureux sur le sofa. Quand il vit que j'étais sorti, il se dépêcha d'entrer. J'avais remarqué qu'il pleurait. Je décidais de le laisser quelques minutes reprendre ses esprits. Je regardai la télé pendant quelque temps avant d'aller me prendre un verre d'eau quand j'entendis un drôle de bruit dans la salle de bain. J'allai voir inquiet.

\- Kise? Demandais-je en cognant. Oye Kise!

N'ayant aucune réponse, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était barrée. Sans la moindre hésitation, je défonçais la porte. J'avais une mauvaise impression. Je fonçais dans la porte l'ouvrant de force. Je me dépêchai d'entrer. Il avait simplement frappé dans le miroir et voilà qu'il saignait de la main. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourtant la journée c'était quand même passé.

\- Kise... Calme-toi...

\- Kagamicchi... Je me déteste... Pourquoi!? Pourquoi moi...

\- Attends Kise je ne comprends pas.

Je m'approchais de lui doucement et remarquais qu'il y avait de la médication sur le comptoir. Subtilement je regardais et vis que c'était des antidépresseurs. Oh... Kise tu étais si mal que ça.

\- Si j'avais été normal, mon père m'aurait peut-être aimé... Pleurait-il à chaudes larmes.

\- Mais voyons Kise... Tu es toi-même c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Kagamicchi... s'il te plait, aide-moi...

Son regard m'implorait de l'aider. Mon cœur se serrait de douleur. Il se laissa glisser doucement au sol se prenant la tête avec les mains. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais quoi? La seule chose qui me vint en tête était de le serrer dans mes bras. À genoux par terre je tenais contre moi Kise blessé et perdu. Rapidement il s'agrippa à mon chandail et pleura de toute son âme. Je ne savais plus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais Kise s'endormit dans mes bras. Je le soulevai doucement du sol et l'emmenais dans son lit. J'enlevais ses anciennes larmes sur ses joues et j'en profitais pour soigner sa main. Tristement je le regardai dormir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Kise... Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Soupirais-je mal.

Puis, je regardais son téléphone, il devait bien avoir une raison à tout ça. Je me permis de fouiller dans ses messages quand j'eus des frissons. Je lisais les messages de haine et d'intimidation qu'il recevait. Le pire ce n'était pas que ça. Son père, oui son propre père lui avait dit d'aller crever. Je ne pouvais même pas exprimer l'horreur qu'il avait écrite à son propre fils. Pourquoi son père le détestait autant? Je pris un grand respire et m'assis par terre contre son lit. Je ne voulais pas le laisser sans surveillance.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sentis du mouvement et ouvris difficilement les yeux. C'était le matin et le soleil commençait à se lever. Je levais la tête et je regardai Kise qui dormait toujours. J'attrapais sa main blessée doucement et la serrai dans la mienne. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et me regarda surpris.

\- Kagamicchi..!

\- Tu vas mieux? Lui demandais-je souriant et serrant sa main.

\- Je suis désolé Kagamicchi... Je ne te pose que des problèmes... Disait-il de nouveau au bord des larmes.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que j'étais toujours au sol.

\- J'ai choisi de t'aider Kise, tu me poses aucun problème.

\- Mais...

\- Kise... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Je voudrais tellement tout te dire, mais j'ai peur et ça me fait mal de penser que tu pourrais me détester. Mon propre père m'en veut... Alors c'est...

\- Je te le promets Kise jamais que je vais te détester... Alors s'il te plait dit moi... Enlève-toi ce fardeau. Disais-je tristement.

Je me plaçais devant lui et tenais maintenant ses deux mains entre les miennes. J'appuyais ma tête contre son torse.

\- Je veux t'aider Kise, mais tu ne dois pas rien me cacher...

\- Je suis gay...

Je levais la tête surpris pour le regarder.

\- Et... c'est pour ça que ton père t'en veut autant.

Il fit signe que oui et détourna le regard. Sérieusement son père était cinglé sérieux. Je me levai et m'assis à ses côtés. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre moi.

\- Je te dégoute pas...? Demandait-il un peu surpris.

\- Non pas du tout... Mon Bro Himuro l'est lui aussi et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être son meilleur ami.

\- Sérieux!? Criait-il tout d'un coup.

\- Oui. Je suis sérieux.

\- Je suis vraiment un idiot... Dire que j'avais peur de t'en parler. Disait-il me regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux dorés étaient magnifiques je n'avais jamais porté attention avant. Il rougit fortement voyant la situation et il se leva.

\- Merci Kagamicchi. Souriait-il honnêtement.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je lui souris à mon tour.

\- Maintenant plus de secret. Lui disais-je en me levant et lui donnant une pichenette sur son front.

\- Aie! Kagamicchi!

\- Hahaha, allez viens tu dois avoir faim après tout ça.

\- Un peu... Répondait-il faiblement.

Après avoir cherché quelques minutes quoi manger, je commandai finalement de la pizza. On ne manquait jamais notre coup avec ça. Kise regardait la pizza avec appétit. Un peu plus et il salivait. Nous étions en train de manger sur le sofa en regardant la télévision quand on cogna à la porte. Curieux je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte. C'était mon père, oh non!?

\- Papa!? T'étais pas en Amérique!?

\- Mon ptit Taiga! You missed me soooo much!

Je me sauvais de lui.

\- Dad! Stop that!

Il regarda derrière moi avant d'arrêter.

\- Oh tu as un ami avec toi. Disait-il normalement.

\- Ouais...

Kise se leva et approcha vers nous.

\- Je me présente je suis le Papa de Taiga! Disait-il tendant la main à Kise.

\- Kise Ryota! Enchanté! Souriait Kise serrant la main à mon père.

\- Oh! T'es un des gars de la génération des miracles! Mon fils m'a parlé de toi!

C'était parti qu'allait-il dire comme singerie.

\- Vraiment? Questionnait Kise.

\- Oui il était vraiment content d'avoir un adversaire de taille! D'ailleurs... êtes-vous ensemble?

\- Quoi?

\- Je veux dire en couple?

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive. Il n'était pas possible. Kise était rouge comme une tomate et semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- Papa! Non nous sommes pas un couple.

\- Ah... Taiga c'est si triste...

\- Triste? Questionnais-je sceptique.

\- Vas-tu rester seul toute ta vie! Tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un qui t'intéresse...? Une fille...

\- Non...

\- Un gars...?

\- Non plus... Franchement Papa tu me poses la même question toutes les fois que tu me vois...

\- Mon ptit Taiga... C'est que...

\- Arrête avec ton ptit Taiga c'est embarrassant!

\- Oh... Mon fils est embarrassé comme c'est mignon!

\- Mignon... Disais-je sous la surprise et l'embrassement. Je devais avoir les joues en feu maintenant. Laisse tomber...

J'allais à la salle de bain m'asperger le visage d'eau. Je regardais le miroir, j'allais devoir le changer en y repensant. Je pris un grand respire reprenant mon calme, je ne devais pas me mettre en colère pour si peu. Je sortis de la salle de bain et remarquais que mon père et Kise étaient sur le sofa pour parler. La conversation était devenue sérieuse. Kise jouait avec ses doigts et mon père avait le regard sévère. Je m'approchais d'eux faisant sursauter Kise.

\- Il se passe quoi? Demandais-je sérieux.

\- Kise m'a expliqué rapidement la situation... Je... Taiga tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais venu plus tôt. Mais je suis content de voir que tu as choisi de l'aider.

\- Je suis pas con. J'étais pas pour rien faire.

\- Bon! Avant de tous déprimer, j'ai emmené un cadeau pour toi Kagami...

\- Ah non... Pas de connerie...

\- Mais voyons tu vas adorer et je crois que Kise aussi.

Mon père se leva et ramena un gros livre avant de se rassoir sur le sofa. Kise regardait avec intérêt et mon père ouvrit le livre. C'était un album photo de moi jeune, mais bon sans qu'il y avait des photos embarrassantes. Kise qui était très intéressé regardait les photos avec mon père et ils éclatèrent de rire voyant une photo de moi dormir avec mon ballon de basket quand j'étais enfant.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu lâcher son ballon... Riait mon père. Je crois que s'il le pouvait il le ferait encore.

\- Papa!

\- Kagamicchi... Pfff... C'est trop mignon!

\- Kise j'ai la photo sur mon téléphone. Donne-moi ton numéro et je te l'envoie.

\- Oui!

Sans attendre, ils échangèrent leur numéro et mon père lui envoya la photo. Je me retenais pour ne pas éclater.

\- Bon les garçons je vous laisse j'ai une chambre d'hôtel de réservée pour le travail. S'il y a quelque chose, appelez-moi. Kise je te laisse l'album prends en soin. Terminait-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Bye bye.

\- Bye bye! Répondait joyeusement Kise.

\- Salut...

Je soupirais, il m'embarrassait toujours. Je me retournai pour regarder Kise, il regardait mon album le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et d'aller m'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Ça te dérange Kagamicchi que je regarde...?

\- Non vas-y.

Si ça pouvait le rendre heureux, pourquoi pas alors.

\- Oh! J'ai une idée! Lâchait subitement Kise.

\- Quoi?

\- Donne-moi quelques secondes... Disait-il jouant sur son téléphone. Voilà!

Il me montra son téléphone, il avait mis ma photo comme image de fond.

\- Kise!

Il se leva en riant pour m'échapper. Il utilisait le sofa comme protection alors je sautais par-dessus et attrapa son téléphone par surprise.

\- Kagamicchi!

\- Viens le chercher si tu le veux... Disais-je levant le bras dans les airs.

\- C'est pas du jeu...

Il essaya tout de même, mais il ne réussit pas. Son torse contre le mienne il me fit une mine boudeuse. Je me retins de rire ce qu'il remarqua. Il sourit avant de me chatouiller les côtes. Rapidement je baissai mon bras par surprise et Kise réussit à reprendre son téléphone souriant.

\- J'ai réussi Kagamicchi!

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise... Disais-je embarrassé.

\- Oh tu as les joues rouges... C'est mignon!

\- Kise! Je suis pas mignon!

\- Si tu le dis. Riait-il. Oh j'ai oublié quelque chose...

Il alla dans la salle de bain avant de revenir assez rapidement.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui, j'allais oublier ma médication.

\- Oh... Je vois.

\- Tu sembles triste Kagamicchi... Ça va?

\- Ouais... Je vais bien.

\- Désolé je voulais pas te le cacher... Disons que je déteste prendre les antidépresseurs... Alors j'en parle le moins possible.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Disais-je posant ma main sur sa tête en souriant.

Il eut encore un mouvement de recul, mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal pour rien. Il me regardait un peu surpris et détourna légèrement le regard. Il joua avec ses doigts avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux déterminé.

\- Kagamicchi j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... Il y a quelques jours avant que je vienne j'ai vu quelque chose qui me fit penser à toi... Je vais aller le chercher.

Il partit en trottant jusque dans la chambre d'ami avant de revenir une main derrière son dos.

\- Donne-moi ta main et ferme les yeux... Disait-il gêner.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et il prit ma main avant de me passer quelque chose autour du poignet.

\- C'est fait! Disait Kise.

J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai le bracelet rouge de Michaël Jordan avec écrit dessus *Just Do It*. Je fus agréablement surpris de la surprise.

\- T'étais pas obligé. Disais-je content.

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose... Je voulais te faire un cadeau.

Je l'enlaçais amicalement en le remerciant.

\- Eh bien... Merci. Disais-je en le relâchant.

\- De rien Kagamicchi! Souriait-il de pleines dents et les joues rougies.

Je lui souris en retour avant d'aller me rassoir sur le sofa. Avec ça notre repas avait été coupé. Kise vint me rejoint et recommença à feuilleté l'album. Il avait un magnifique sourire aujourd'hui, j'étais hypnotisé par lui.

\- Ton père et toi vous vous ressemblez. Disait subitement Kise.

\- Tu trouves...?

\- Oui vous êtes vraiment gentil malgré votre apparence imposante. Riait Kise.

\- Gentil... Je me trouve pas spécialement gentil...

\- Bakagamicchi... Je n'ai jamais vu une once de méchanceté en toi... Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé. Me souriait-il tendrement.

Mal à l'aise je sentis mes joues s'échauffer et mon cœur accélérer.

\- Tu vas bien Kagamicchi? Tu es tout rouge...

\- J... Je vais bien...

Il posa une main sur mon front avant de me regarder sceptique. Son visage près du mien ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à me calmer.

\- Tu fais peut-être de la fièvre.

\- Peut-être...

Il me regardait maintenant surpris se rendant compte de la situation. À son tour il rougit et recula rapidement. Il détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était.

\- Désolé... Disait-il mal à l'aise.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser... T'a rien fait de grave.

Subtilement il osa me regarder avant de se mettre à rire en a pleurer.

\- On est des idiots... Riait Kise.

\- Ne m'embarque pas avec toi! Disais-je me retenant de rire.

\- Roh... t'es pas drôle Kagamicchi... Riait-il toujours.

\- Ah bon... et pourquoi tu ris autant?

\- Pff... je sais pas... mais j'ai mal aux côtes...

Je le regardai un peu décourager, mais à la fois amuser. Puis j'eus une merveilleuse idée. Doucement je me rapprochais avant de le chatouiller. Comme prévu il éclata de rire encore plus.

\- Kagamicchi! Pfff... Arrête! Je vais mourir...!

\- Tu peux pas mourir de rire... Disais-je riant de lui.

Il se débattait essayant de m'échapper et nous tombâmes à la renverse au sol. J'étais sur le dos et Kise était à moitié tombé sur moi. Kise se releva assis à mes côtés essoufflés et les joues rouges. Je riais le voyant.

\- Bakagamicchi... Disait-il reprenant son souffle. Ne refais plus ça... Je pensais mourir!

Je le regardais toujours amuser et il me donna une pichenette sur le front. Je grognais légèrement avant de m'assoir à mon tour. Kise baissa le regard, je savais qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il prit un grand respire se calmant et cachait ses mains tremblantes. Il devenait anxieux pour un rien.

\- Kagamicchi... Je viens d'avoir une idée...

\- Laquelle? Demandais-je m'assoyant sur le sofa.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais inviter ma mère ici...? J'aimerais la voir, mais chez moi... Je...

\- Pourquoi pas, elle pourra venir manger avec nous ce soir.

Toujours assis par terre il se retourna pour me regarder. Il me sourit avant de se retourner. Il s'appuya sur ma jambe la tête contre mon genou.

\- Ça t'arrive de dire non? Me demandait-il.

\- Non... Disais-je pour me moquer de lui.

Il me donna un léger coup contre ma jambe ce qui me fit rire.

\- Merci Kagamicchi... Mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par tomber amoureux de toi...

Pendant quelques secondes je restais figé. Mon cœur s'était emballé. Qu'étais-je censé répondre? Pas que ça m'avait dérangé loin de là même, je croyais même que ça m'avait plu... Mais, qu'allais-je lui répondre. Tout d'un coup il se crispa, il venait de se rendre compte de ses paroles. Vite Taiga... je devais trouver quelque chose à dire...

\- Ah bon... Je ne pensais pas être si aimable. Disais-je essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose.

Il se détendit peu à peu et prit finalement la parole.

\- Tu l'es plus que tu le penses... Disait-il timidement.

\- Tu trouves? Eh bien... Merci.

Il se levait tout d'un coup et me regarda subtilement. Il était embarrassé et il était vraiment mignon. Par contre je décidais de ne rien dire, c'était déjà très difficile de faire passer ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- Tu devrais appeler t'à mère. Disais-je m'étirant. Si tu veux qu'elle vienne, faudrait qu'elle le sache.

\- Ah! J'avais oublié... à cause de toi!

\- Comment ça, j'ai rien fait..?

\- Eh bien... C'est que tu... hum... Tu es... Rah! Laisse je vais l'appeler.

Je le regardais la bouche entrouverte les sourcils froncés, qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire? Je ne comprenais plus rien je passais une main dans mes cheveux et pris une bonne respiration. Je me levais en m'étirant quand Kise revint un grand sourire.

\- Elle va venir! Disait-il souriant heureux.

\- Parfait, maintenant il faut trouver quoi manger. Disais-je lui souriant en retour.

\- Je veux t'aider!

Je le regardais incertain.

\- Kagamicchi... S'il te plait... Me dit-il le regard piteux.

\- Très bien... Disais-je ne pouvant lui refuser. Mais tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

\- Oui!

Puis, il partit en courant vers la cuisine. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne mette pas trop le bordel.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolé du retard pour le chapitre 4 j'ai eu beaucoup d' imprévue dernièrement...

Ps: Je n'ai fait aucune corrections... Désolé!

N'hésitez pas à écrire une review!

...

La mère à Kise allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Le repas était prêt après quelques sueurs froides. J'avais dû enlever le couteau des mains à Kise avant qu'il ne perde ses doigts. Il était une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Mais je devais avouer avoir énormément ris aussi. En ouvrant le sac de farine plus tôt il avait eu quelques problèmes et la farine lui explosa dessus. Je riais tellement que je n'avais plus de souffle. Il était devenu tout blanc comme la neige. Finalement il avait dû aller se doucher tandis que je terminais seul le repas.

\- Est-ce que ça va Kise?

\- Hum... Ah! Oui... Je suis un peu nerveux.

\- t'as pas de raison de l'être, c'est ta mère.

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Au même moment on sonna à la porte. Je donnai une petite tape d'encouragement à Kise avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Kagami-kun! Me disait-elle un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, aller entrer.

Timidement Kise apparue et se rapprocha avant de finalement lui sauter au cou.

\- Ryota! Mon chéri, comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais mieux... répondait-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment sentimentale, mon chéri. Riait-elle.

\- Maman!

Je les laissais se retrouver et je partis vers le salon. Après quelques minutes à parler ils vinrent me rejoindre.

\- Je suis curieuse de gouter le repas.

\- Tu vas voir Kagamicchi est un maître en cuisine!

\- Exagère pas, je suis pas si bon.

\- Roh... ne soit pas timide.

Nous allâmes manger tranquillement tout en relaxant. C'était une soirée pour Kise. Je voulais qu'il pense à autre chose que ses problèmes pour le moment. Sa mère était quelqu'un de très gentil. Elle me faisait énormément penser à Kise dans sa façon de parler et d'agir. Je souriais qu'à les regarder, ils étaient mignons.

Le repas terminé, nous allâmes au salon avant que la mère de Kise ne quitte.

\- Kagami Je tiens à te remercier du plus profond de mon cœur. Tu es une personne extraordinaire. D'ailleurs je dois avouer être jalouse de tes talents de cuisinier... Ryota... mon bébé... C'est difficile pour moi de te le dire, mais je n'ai pas le choix de le faire...

\- Maman...?

\- Ton père est contre que tu remettes les pieds à la maison. Je l'ai supplié, mais il ne voulait rien entendre... Je pense d'ailleurs à le quitter et recommencer à zéro, mais pour cela il va me falloir encore un peu de temps. Alors si Kagami est d'accord j'aimerais que tu restes encore ici... De plus, ton père est sous enquête policière, car il est soupçonner d'être celui qui est demandé à te blesser la dernière fois. Il est devenu fou...

\- Je suis mis à la porte...? Pleurait-il silencieusement.

\- Non... Ryota!

Il partit en courant dans sa chambre. Sa mère regarda dans sa direction avant de soupirer. Puis elle me regarda sérieusement.

\- Kagami... Je... Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose prends soin de Ryota...

\- Attendez, mais de quoi parler vous!?

\- Fait juste me le promettre... S'il te plait.

\- Oui je le promets, mais je comprends pas!

\- Désolé, prends soin de toi et merci beaucoup. Mon chéri je m'en vais! Criait-elle.

Elle attendit quelques temps s'il allait sortir, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors elle partit vers la porte.

\- Vous ne dites pas au revoir à Kise?

\- Je ne veux pas le forcer... Je te laisse lui dire...

Puis elle partit sans que j'aille le temps de lui dire quelque chose. Je regardais la porte d'entrée surpris sans bouger. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Découragé j'allai cogner à la porte de chambre à Kise avant d'entré. Il était assis sur son lit contre le mur et regardait dehors.

\- Kise? Disais-je en m'assoyant à ses côtés.

\- Elle est partit?

\- Oui elle m'a demandé de te dire au revoir pour elle.

\- Est-ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir rester ici?

\- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit aussi longtemps qui faudra tu resteras.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien... Murmurait-il tristement.

\- Je sais... Disais-je posant une main sur sa tête.

Il se laissa tomber dans mes bras sa tête contre mon épaule. Un peu surpris je n'osais plus bouger, même pas respirer. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue et il me serra plus fort. Je posais une main dans son dos et le laissais faire. Je le laissais pleurer contre moi et cherchais quoi faire pour lui changer les idées.

\- Tu aimerais continuer à regarder mon album?

\- J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi ici... et... Je... Il s'assit face à moi avant de continuer. Je... J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit...

Je le regardai un peu surpris. Il était vraiment insécure, je pouvais voir ses mains trembler. Ce que ça mère lui avait annoncé était très difficile à encaissé pour lui. Je soupirais un peu avant de prendre la parole.

\- Très bien, mais nous irons dans mon lit, il est plus grand et ça sera plus confortable.

\- Merci Kagamicchi. Souriait-il faiblement.

\- Tu devrais pas déprimer autant Kise... Ta mère te la dis elle ne t'abandonne pas... Elle le fait pour te protéger et le temps qu'elle trouve un autre endroit.

\- Je sais, je me sens idiot... Je sais pas qu'est-ce qui m'a pris...

\- Aller... Commençais-je en lui enlevant ses larmes sur ses joues. Viens au moins au salon, mais ne reste pas seul ici.

Je me levais et l'attendis au seuil de la porte. Il me regardait quelques instants avant de se lever et me suivre. J'avais l'impression que ça ne s'améliorais pas beaucoup pour Kise. Parfois il semblait même plus fragile qu'au départ. Avant de devenir fou j'allais faire la vaisselle et Kise me proposa de m'aider.

\- Kise, tu aimerais demain aller faire un one-one?

\- Vraiment!? Oui j'aimerais beaucoup surtout contre toi Kagamicchi!

\- ah bon et pourquoi?

\- Parce que je peux donner mon maximum! J'ai toujours aimé jouer contre toi... Et c'est moi qui vais gagner!

\- Je te laisserais pas gagner!

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça!

Bon enfin je lui avais redonné le sourire, mais pour combien de temps cette fois? Nous terminâmes la vaisselle et nous nous préparions pour aller dormir. Nous mîmes nos pyjamas enfin seulement le bas pour moi et rapidement je sautais dans mon lit. Kise timidement me rejoignis se laissant tomber sur le dos. Ça me rappelait le temps ou Tatsuya et moi étions tout le temps ensemble. Je fermais les yeux me rappelant ces souvenirs et rapidement le sommeil vint me chercher.

J'entendis courir dans l'appartement et ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je m'étirais avant de constater que Kise n'était plus là. J'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain et décidais à contre cœur de me lever. Torse nue je frissonnais sortant des couvertures et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Kise était assis près de la toilette et tremblait comme une feuille. J'allai lui chercher un vers d'eau avant d'aller le voir.

\- Kise?

Il sursauta et arrêta de bouger.

\- S'il te plait Kagamicchi... Va-t'en... Disait-il faiblement.

\- Non Kise je vais pas te laisser seul.

\- Je veux pas que tu me vois ainsi...

\- Je vais pas te juger pour ça... j'ai déjà vécu ça moi aussi...

\- Je...

Il fut malade de nouveau dans la toilette avant de se laisser retomber assis au sol. Je lui donnais une serviette et son verre d'eau. Il but doucement avant de me le donner. Je le posais plus loin et posais une main sur son front. Il ne faisait pas de fièvre, rien d'anormal. C'était bien une crise de panique qu'il faisait.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. Ça va t'aider à te calmer.

Je me levais et allait vers le bain quand il m'attrapa le bas de mon pyjama.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul toi aussi... S'il te **plait**...

\- Je vais seulement faire couler l'eau, je ne vais pas partir.

J'allais faire couler l'eau comme prévu et je préparais une grande serviette de bain. J'arrêtais l'eau avant qu'elle ne déborde du bain et regardais Kise.

\- Aller Kise, le bain est remplit.

Je vis ses jambes légèrement trembler quand il se préparait à se lever. Un peu inquiet j'allais vers lui et lui tendis une main. Il me regarda hésitant avant de la prendre. Je tirais pour le mettre sur pied et il dû prendre appuis contre moi pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Je savais que les crises de panique pouvaient être très difficiles à supporter. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa respiration était encore rapide. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas terminée. D'ailleurs il était glacé ses mains étaient extrêmes froide contre mon bras. Je le regardais et j'avais mal de le voir ainsi. J'attendis qu'il reprenne son équilibre et commençais à m'éloigner, mais rapidement il me retint par le bras.

\- Reste Kagamicchi...

\- Mais je tu dois aller dans la baignoire. Tu dois enlever tes vêtements...

\- Je sais... Mais je te fais confiance... Reste...

\- D'accord je vais me retourner le temps que tu ailles dans l'eau.

Je me retournai comme promis. Je devais avouer avoir été touché par ses paroles. Le fait qu'il me fasse confiance me rendait heureux en quelque sorte.

\- Tu peux te retourner Kagamicchi.

Je me retournais et allais m'assoir par terre le dos contre la baignoire. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui pour voir son visage.

\- Je me sens encore mal... Kagamicchi.

\- Donne-toi encore quelques minutes.

\- Ça me fait peur...

Je levais les yeux vers lui cherchant quoi lui dire pour le réconforter.

\- Respire calmement ça va t'aider.

Je lui pris la main et le laissais prendre de grande respiration. Sa main tremblait dans la mienne et puis doucement elle arrêta peu à peu.

\- Ça va mieux? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, merci Kagamicchi... Mais je me sens épuisé...

\- Quand tu seras prêt nous irons dormir. C'est normal que tu fois fatigué.

Je sentis sa main se crisper contre la mienne et il baissa le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kise?

\- C'est que... J'ai fait un mauvais rêve cette nuit... Je...

Il arrêta de parler avant de prendre la serviette de bain et sortit de l'eau. Rapidement je détournai le regard le temps qu'il s'entoure avec la serviette et me levai pour le suivre. Il alla dans ma chambre et ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui. Sa respiration était redevenue rapide et quelques tremblements étaient revenus. Le cœur serré j'allai le voir et le souleva du sol.

\- Kagamicchi...?

Je l'assis sur le lit avant de faire de même. Assis le dos contre le mur je tirais Kise contre moi. il était assis entre mes jambes et je le serrais dans mes bras. Je voulais le rassurer, lui donner de ma force, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais inquiet pour lui, je pouvais sentir qu'il avait maigris. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Je caressais doucement son dos au travers de sa serviette, puis quand je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras je soupirais enfin.

\- Désolé Kagamicchi... Quand j'ai repensé à mon rêve je me suis senti mal tout d'un coup...

\- Ça va... Ne t'excuse pas.

\- J'ai rêvé que ma mère était en train de mourir à l'hôpital à cause de mon père... Et quand je me suis réveillé je me sentais vraiment mal.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu vas mieux dormir, tu vas voir.

J'essayais de l'encourager un peu quand il frissonna légèrement.

\- Tu as froid? Demandais-je incertain.

\- Oui un peu.

\- Tu devrais t'habiller avant d'attraper froid...

\- Habil...

Il devint rouge comme une tomate avant de se lever tout d'un coup. Il manqua de trébucher quelques fois, car il avait les jambes encore un peu faible.

\- Je... Je... Désolé je reviens!

Il partit comme une flèche avant de m'en rendre compte aussi. Je sentis mes joues rougirent à mon tour. Il n'avait qu'une serviette sur le dos depuis le début. Je devais avouer être un peu embarrassé. De plus, je l'avais serré contre moi presque comme un bébé. Je passais une main contre mon visage reprenant mes esprits. J'avais été un peu idiot, mais au moins il s'était calmé non? Kise revint habiller encore un peu embarrassé. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit en baillant épuisé. Je me préparais à retourner sous mes couvertures quand Kise m'arrêta.

\- Attends! J'aimerais faire une dernière chose avant...

\- Quoi?

\- Tu vas me trouver fou...

Je le regardais sans comprendre et doucement il posa sa main contre mon torse. Plus particulièrement sur mon cœur. Effectivement je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ou essayait de me faire comprendre.

\- Quand tu me serres contre toi les battements de ton cœur m'apaisent... comme si tu me donnais ta force. Disait-il souriant en regardant sa main. Tu es comme mon ange gardien!

De mon côté je sentis quelques larmes monter que je dus retenir. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. J'aurais voulu le reprendre dans mes bras, mais je m'abstins de le faire. Il retira sa main avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci Kagamicchi.

\- De rien. Répondis-je touché.

Je me glissais sur le dos dans mon lit et laissa Kise reprendre place à mes côtés. Ses mots m'avaient terriblement ému. J'enlevais subtilement une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Je me tournais sur le côté pour regarder Kise. Sa respiration ralentissait déjà signe qu'il s'endormait peu à peu. Il devait être terriblement épuisé le pauvre. Doucement je tassais une mèche de son front avant de sourire et m'endormir à mon tour.


End file.
